Naruto 2: Failure
by rylansato
Summary: Another perspective from other teams during the Chuunin Exam. Shuji and the rest of his team encounter Orochimaru before Team 7 does and Orochimaru may have found another host. Satori learns two new techniques. One of them is such a vulgar skill.
1. Getting to the Room

Naruto: Failure

Author's Note: The first chapter takes place during episodes 23,24,25 and 27. Detail isn't really going to be a big thing because it's from another perspective during the Chuunin Exam episodes.

Satori, Arihiro and Hanako walked down the street heading towards the school to turn in their Chuunin Exam applications. They finally reached the building and followed Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to the 3rd floor. There were a group of Genins in the hallway. Two of which were blocking the entrance. Rock Lee attempted to get in but he was punched in the face and knocked backward. Tenten knelt down to help him.

"You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?" One said.

"You guys should quit now." The other said.

"You're just little kids."

"Please let us through." Tenten pleaded.

Tenten stood up and walked towards the door. The Genin with the bandana forehead protector punched Tenten and knocked her back.

"Horrible…" A genin said.

Satori saw that and began walk forward and reached for his sai. He was going to attack the one that hit his sister.

"I'm going to tear them up for that one." Satori said.

Arihiro reached out and grabbed Satori by his shoulder. Satori looked back at Arihiro who shook his head.

"What did you say? Listen we're being kind. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy"

"Among those that take this exam, many end up quitting as shinobi. Others are unable to recover at all…We've seen it many times."

"And chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission, the death of a soldier…That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think…"

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked up to them.

"I agree, but…You'll let me pass through, and also remove this genjutsu-created surrounding. I'm going to the third floor."

"What's this guy talking about?" A Genin said.

"I don't know" Another replied.

"So you noticed?"

"This is the second floor" Sakura said.

The one Genin knelt down onto his hands and attempted to kick Sasuke. Sasuke came in for the battle but Rock Lee jumped in between the two Genins.

Neji and Tenten walked towards Lee.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one that said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

While Gai's team talked with Team seven, Satori, Arihiro and Hanako walked up stairs and into the room where the Chuunin Exam was taking place.


	2. Waiting to Take the Exam

A bunch of people where in there from all over. Satori and his team walked over to the wall with the windows and stood next to it. They waited for everyone to arrive and for the examiners to arrive aswell. The three of them were nervous. This was a big thing for them. After being Genin for a year and now they were trying to become Chuunins. After a few minutes, Naruto's team walked in. Satori and Arihiro stood there and wanted to see the reaction to their faces when they saw how many people were in there. Then they saw Ino run up and jump onto Sasuke's back. Then all of the Rookin Nine were standing in the doorway.

"Sakura and Ino are pretty cute." Satori said.

"They have a big thing for Sasuke, besides I think Hinata is cuter anyway."

"Eh, in a shy way she is."

They continued to watch the Rookie Genin talk with one another and also Kabuto came over and talked to them. Then out of no where Naruto pointed his finger at the rest of the examinees.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not going to lose to any of you. Got that?" He yelled.

A few moments later Zaku leapt into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto. Then Dosu ran up and swung at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it but his glasses broke a few moments later. Then he dropped to his knees and threw up.

"What happened? I thought he dodged it." Hanako asked.

"He did. I think it might have something to do with that thing on his arm." Arihiro said.

"What village are they from? Sound?" Satori asked.

Arihiro nodded.

"Let's go take care of them, then." Satori said as he and Arihiro began to walk forward. Satori reached for his sai when a smoke cloud exploded at the front of the room.

"Quiet down, you punks." A voice said from within the smoke.

Arihiro and Satori stopped in their tracks and looked up to the front of the room. The smoke cleared, revealing a group of Leaf ninjas.


	3. A Sneaky Move

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Morino Ibiki."

Ibiki went on to explain the rules of the first test of the exam. Everybody was given a number and took their seat. Satori sat next to Ino, Hanako sat a few rows up and Arihiro sat parallel to Hanako but a few seats down. Satori looked around and saw Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji. Then he saw Shuji, Kuma and Rikku. After the explaining of the rules, people began their tests. Satori looked over his test and realized that this test was rather difficult. He then leaned back in his chair and looked over at the examiners. He noticed a few of them marking down on their clipboards. He then noticed one that looked like it wasn't real.

"_What in the world?"_ He thought.

Just then a kunai flew and hit the table in front of another examinee. He stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"You screwed up five times. You fail. Teammates of his, get out. Right now."

"Number 23, fail. Number 43 and 27 fail."

Another student shot up, wondering how they could watch over this many people. Then one of the Chuunins leapt at him and pinned him against a wall. A lot of the other examinees were shocked and full of fear. Satori kept his eye on the fake examiner. Then Ino dropped her head onto the table. Satori's attention went to her. He was confused. He poked her with a pencil. There was no response out of her. Then one of the examinees raised his hand. It was Kankuro. He asked to go to the bathroom. Satori saw the fake examiner tie Kankuro's hands and lead him out of the room. Now, Satori's interest was peaked. Moments later, Ino raised her head again. Then finally Ibiki said it was time for the final question. Then Kankuro finally walked in.

"You're lucky." Ibiki said. "Your puppet show didn't go to waste."

"_I knew it." _Satori thought to himself.

Ibiki went on to explain the rules of the final question. Satori decided he was going to stay. He was confident enough to stay and get the answer right, he also figured that Hanako and Arihiro were confident as well. He just leaned back and interlocked his fingers behind his head. Kiba shot up and raised a complaint but Ibiki just disregarded it.

Then Ino's head went down again. Satori reached over poked her with a pencil again. Just then Hanako raised her hand. Arihiro and Satori were shocked.

"I quit." She said.

She then got up and walked out the door.

"Number 47, fail. Number 25 and Number 17 fail."

Arihiro and Satori got up and began to walk out the door. As they were walking, Satori looked at Tenten and mouthed "Good luck" to his sister. Tenten nodded in acknowledgement and watched her brother and his team fail. Tenten couldn't allow that to distract her. She was going to pass this test, her and her teammates.

Hanako walked in front of Arihiro and Satori.

"What the hell? She would be the last person I'd expect to quit just like that." Arihiro said.

Then Hanako dropped to the floor. Arihiro and Satori ran up to her and lifted her to her feet. She quickly regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Arihiro asked.

"Ino got into my head. Literally." She replied.

"Should've known." Satori said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and take the next one."


	4. Encountering Grass Ninjas

The other Genin sat surprised as Ibiki revealed that they all passed. Then out of no where something shot through the window. It turned out to be the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko.

The next day, after Naruto caused a scene like he usually did and Anko explained the rules of this test, Shuji and the rest of his team stood at a gate waiting to be let in. He looked over at Kuma who held his scroll of Heaven in his pouch. Kuma looked back at him and nodded in return. The two of them knew what the other was thinking. Then finally, the gates opened and the team ran in. They leapt into the trees and headed for the tower that would take them five days to reach. They were ready for whatever the forest or other teams was going to throw at them. Or so they thought.

The team wasn't in there very long before they ran into another team. The other team was from the Hidden Grass Village.

"Look at you." Kuma said.

The other team finally looked over at the Leaf Genins as if they posed no threat.

So, which one of you is going to give us your scroll?" Kuma asked.

The other team didn't say anything. They practically ignored them.

"So they're the quiet type." Kuma said.

"Careful, Kuma. Usually the quiet types are stronger than they lead on." Rikku said.

"Stop. They don't look so tough." Kuma said as one of the Grass ninjas appeared next to Kuma and backhanded him into a tree.

Kuma hit the tree with his head and was knock out cold. His teammates looked back at Kuma's unconscious body with wide eyes.

"Kuma!" Shuji shouted.

"I didn't even see him move." Rikku said.

"Neither did I. Looks like I'm going to have to activate the Sharingan." Shuji said.

That peaked on of the Grass ninja's interest. The Grass ninja looked at Shuji as he activated his Sharingan.

"So, you too have the Sharingan? And here I thought all but two of the Uchiha's were dead. But it looks like I have another."

The Grass ninja looked at Shuji with an intent stare.

"Another what?" Rikku asked.

"Another possible body."


	5. Two Cursed Seal Acquirers

Rikku and Shuji's eyes went wide. Rikku threw down a smoke bomb and Rikku and Shuji threw kunai and shuriken into the smoke cloud before turning to run. They turned around and saw the Grass ninja was behind them aswell. Rikku leapt at the Grass ninja and threw a punch. The Grass ninja dodged the punch, grabbed Rikku and threw her into some foliage. Shuji drew his sword and attacked the Grass ninja. He slashed his sword at his opponent. The Grass ninja easily dodged Shuji's attacks. The Grass ninja kicked Shuji into the same foliage, where Rikku landed.

Almost immediately as he disappeared Shuji reappeared from the foliage and stood there to face his opponent. Then the Grass ninja did a messed up form of the Tiger seal by wrapping the middle fingers over the index fingers and then the ninja's neck extended like no normal human's would and then came over and bit Shuji on the neck. Shuji felt two fanged teeth enter his neck. The seal of Heaven appeared on Shuji's neck. At that moment, Shuji's form disappeared and in his place was Rikku. Rikku had transformed into Shuji but lost chakra control once the seal formed on her neck and the result was her transformation into her normal form.

"You're not the Sharingan user." The Grass ninja said as he let go of Rikku.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you." Rikku said as she fell over onto her side. She lied there unconscious.

"No, but I'm the Sharingan user." Shuji said as he landed behind the Grass ninja.

He lunged at the Grass ninja and took a swipe at him with his sword. The grass ninja dodged the attack and then grabbed Shuji by his neck. Shuji was then thrown into a tree. He hit the tree so hard that he dropped his sword. Then the Grass ninja did the same messed up form of the Tiger seal and did the same technique as he did with Rikku. He bit into Shuji's neck. Searing pain shot from his neck and and went through his entire body. just like Rikku, a seal of Heaven appeared on his neck. After a moment of feeling the sharp fanged teeth in his neck, Shuji felt the Grass ninja release his neck and Shuji dropped to his knees in agonizing pain. He gripped his neck and screamed in pain.

"Just in case of anything goes wrong with the real person I'm after, you will be my back up." The Grass ninja said.

Just then Shuji lost consciousness and fell over.

"Well, maybe not. You're too weak. You weren't what I expected out of a Sharingan user." The Grass ninja said as he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. His next target was Uchiha Sasuke.


	6. A Favor To Ask

Shuji later awoke in the hospital. His vision took a few seconds to adjust to the room. His body hurt and in particular his neck. He rubbed the spot where the cursed seal was. He then realized he wasn't alone. He looked over to the window and saw Rikku and Kuma standing there.

"Hey guys." Shuji said.

It kinda startled his teammates. They weren't expecting him to be awake. They turned their attention to Shuji.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kuma asked.

"I'm not sure. My body still hurts and I can feel the impression of a bruise on my neck where that bastard bit me. It feels weird."

A nurse walked into the room and saw that Shuji had awakened. She then poked her head out of the room. Shuji didn't know what she was doing. But he did hear the words; "tell the Hokage" he assumed that there was somebody stationed outside of his room, probably ANBU. The nurse then returned and pulled the clipboard from the foot of the bed. He watched her check the sheet on the board. She then walked over to him and checked his vitals and the monitors.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit nauseated but other than that I guess I'm alright." Shuji replied with a polite voice.

A few moments later, the Third Hokage walked through the door with two ANBU members. Shuji sat there surprised. He wasn't expecting the Hokage to come.

"Hokage-sama!?" Shuji said surprised.

The Hokage stood at the foot of the bed.

"It would appear; you had an encounter with Orochimaru." The Hokage said.

"Who?" The three Genin said at the same time.

A few days had passed and Shuji was out of the hospital. The preliminaries were over and the third round a little less than a month away. Rock Lee was still in the hospital, Tenten was still a little sore from her battle from Temari and Naruto had just come back from training by the waterfall with Jiraiya. Naruto had just walked out of his house and was on his way to fill his stomach at the only place he eats, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. He was still excited that he had just learned the Kuchiyose and stayed on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Naruto-san." A voice called.

Naruto turned around to see Satori running up. A smile somewhat grew on Naruto's face. He always enjoyed talking and hanging with Satori. Satori was one of the few with the exception of Iruka, that didn't treat Naruto badly. In fact, he and his sister, always treated Naruto with respect.

"Where are you headed, Naruto-san?" Satori asked.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto shook his head. The two Genin headed towards the ramen bar. They arrived and both ordered a bowl of ramen.

"How was second part of the Chuunin exam? I heard you beat Kiba in the prelims."

"Yeah, I was able to pull of my new move. The Uzumaki Naruto Rendan."

"New move, eh?"

"I create four clones then I leap into the air and each clone shouts a syllable of my name as they hit the person."

"I see."

"So, who are you fighting in the third round?" Satori asked as he was taking a drink of his water.

"Neji."

Satori spit out his water. "You're fighting, Neji!?"

"I would've expected that to be a final round thing. Man, they don't waste any time."

"I'm not worried. I will win dattebayo." Naruto said.

"I have no doubt. Others may doubt but I believe you will do fine."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just kept eating.

"There's something going on in Konoha that not many know about. Gekko Hayate was found dead on the roof of a building. ANBU is looking into it. As far as I know there are no leads but I think it has something to do with the Sound Village, but that is just me. The only reason I know about this is because my father is going to be the third round's examiner." Satori said.

A moment of silence passed. The only thing that was heard was Teuchi making more ramen and the background noises from the outside.

"So Naruto, I have a bit of a favor to ask you."

"What is it, dattebayo?"

"Well I want you to teach me how to do the Kage Bunshin and your Sexy no Jutsu." Satori asked.

Naruto was a bit taken back by the request.

"And if you teach me I'll treat you to ramen anytime you want."

Naruto smiled. "You've got a deal, dattebayo."

Satori looked at Teuchi and Ayami. "This one is on me."


	7. Shuji's Cursed Seal Activates

Shuji trained with this team. It was the first time he was able to train since he was released from the hospital. He leapt around dodging attacks from Kuma and Rikku. Rikku leapt up from behind Shuji and thrust a kunai at him. He jumped up and dodged the attack. Kuma ran up with two kunai drawn. Shuji drew his sword and readied himself for the attack. Then all of a sudden the bruise on his neck lit up. Shuji dropped to his knees gripping his neck with his right hand, dropping his sword. A black pattern spread over Shuji's body. It was similar to Sasuke's pattern but with more of a sharper look to it. Kuma and Rikku leapt back away from Shuji. Shuji rose to his feet and looked at his teammates.

"Shuji-kun?" Rikku said.

Shuji stuck his foot underneath the blade of his sword next to the guard and kicked it up into the air. He snatched the hilt of the sword from the air. He rotated his weapon and then pointed it at his friends.

"Attack me."

Kuma and Rikku looked at each other, confused.

"Attack me, NOW!" Shuji demanded.

The two ran up to Shuji with weapons drawn. Shuji quickly disarmed Rikku and kicked her across the face. Kuma charged in but Shuji looked as if she disappeared. He then reappeared behind Kuma.

"Dead." Shuji said calmly.

Kuma's eyes widened. Shuji then dropped to his knees again and the Cursed Seal began to retract. Shuji gripped the spot of the Cursed Seal mark. Kuma knelt down next to him. Rikku ran up as well. Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"_Is this what I'm going to go through?"_ Rikku thought to herself.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Kuma said.

"No." Shuji said. "I'm fine."

Shuji's breathing became more stable. He stood up with the other two lightly helping him.

"I think we're done for the day." Rikku said.

The other two nodded. The three of them all went their separate ways to their homes.

Later that night, Rikku stood in the shower in a slight meditated state. The hot water ran down her slender body and into the drain below. She stood their thinking about earlier with Shuji. She then turned off the water and dried herself. She wrapped the towel around her torso just underneath her armpits. She walked into her room and sat down at a mirror. She then began to brush her hair. As she was brushing her hair she saw the corner of the bruise that Orochimaru left on her. The memories of that day flashed through her mind. She reached over with her right hand and rubbed the spot of the Cursed Seal.

"_I hope I don't go through the same thing Shuji went through."_ She thought to herself.

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a roll of medical tape. She then wrapped the tape over the seal, covering its existence.

"No one can know I have this." She said to herself.


	8. Kakashi's Seal

Shuji had walked around the village for hours thinking back on how he got the cursed seal on his neck and how he could've killed his friends today when the seal activated. He stared at the ground as he walked. He wondered what caused his seal to activate. It was a bit random. Although, once he started to think about it, he began to wonder if it had anything to do with him using his chakra. It did seem that once he started to use his chakra the seal started up. He rubbed the spot where the seal was.

"Hey!" A voice called to him.

Shuji looked up ahead and saw Kakashi leaning against a wall of a building with a building.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are doing here?" Shuji asked.

"Well, I do live in this village, just like you do." Kakashi said

Shuji shot Kakashi a look as if he didn't get enough of those types of remarks from Satori. Kakashi saw this look and decided to be serious.

"Follow me." Kakashi said.

Shuji shrugged and decided to follow Team 7's Jonin leader. He followed him through the village. Kakashi read his book as he walked. Shuji wondered why he was following Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Shuji asked.

Kakashi didn't answer.

Seconds later they reached a door that led in to a grey, brick building. Kakashi opened the door and Shuji followed him down a staircase that led into a room with a lot of pillars.

"I know about your Cursed Seal." Kakashi said out of no where.

Shuji's eyes widened.

"I'm going to seal it with my own seal. But the effectiveness of this seal depends entirely on the person's will power."

Shuji said nothing.

"Now sit down and take your shirt off. I'm going to begin the sealing process." Kakashi said.

Shuji did as he was told. Kakashi took off the glove on his right and cut his middle finger with a kunai. He began to right characters from the seal outward off of Shuji's body and onto the floor. The two of them were there for a few hours by the time Kakashi was finished. He then did a series of hand seals. Ram, bird, tiger, rabbit, snake, horse, ram, bird, tiger, rabbit, snake, horse, ram, bird, dog, rat.

"Fuuja Houin." (Evil Suppessor)

He placed the palm of his hand on the seal and the characters seemed they were sucked towards the seal. It formed a ring around the seal. Shuji winced in pain as the sealing process completed itself. Once it was over Shuji passed out.

Shuji later awoke in his own bed. He thought it was morning but it was still dark outside. He could still feel the tingling of Kakashi's sealing technique. He lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Kakashi-sensei said that it depended on my will power. I wouldn't see any reason why I wouldn't have the will power to keep this thing locked up."

Shuji eventually fell back asleep.


	9. Will Power

The next day he went to a restaurant for breakfast. He was meeting up with his teammates. He was the first one there out of his group so he decided to sit and wait for them. He saw Satori over on his right with his sister, Tenten. Then he saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji sitting on his left eating. He could hear Satori talking to Tenten about these new techniques he could do. Then his ears perked up when he heard Ino talking about some thing had spread over Sasuke's body while they were in the Forest of Death. Shuji recognized the description. He was just like what had happened to him yesterday. Shuji slight slid closer to Ino's team to hear them more clearly.

"Sasuke almost killed that Sound Ninja during the time which that thing had spread over his body." Shikamaru said.

"It was like he wasn't even Sasuke-kun." Ino said. "He seemed like somebody else."

"One thing is clear though. Whatever it was, it increased his speed and strength." Shikamaru said.

Shuji heard that and his eyes widened. He didn't want to hear anymore about it. Shuji shot up out of his chair and ran out the door. He practically knocked over Kuma and Rikku.

"Shuji-kun, what's wrong?" Rikku asked.

Shuji didn't answer. He just kept running. He ran all the way home. He ran up to his room. He pulled his shirt off and looked into the mirror. He positioned himself in a way so he could see the seal.

"_I don't know if I'll have the will power to keep this thing under control now that I know I can become stronger with this."_ Shuji thought to himself.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. He looked over and saw his grandfather standing there.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Shuji replied.

His grandfather walked over to Shuji's side. He looked at the Cursed Seal along with the Evil Suppressor seal around it.

"I understand that the Evil Suppressor seal is based on the will power of the person. Since you were a boy you have always had strong will power. You never let an outside source lead you wrong."

"I'm not sure if I have the will power if this thing increases my speed and strength." Shuji said.

"Yes it is true that speed and strength are vital parts of being a ninja. But the greatest part of being a ninja is the brain." His grandfather said while tapping Shuji's head.

Shuji looked down to his feet. His grandfather turned and began to walk out of the room.

"You will find a way to beat it." His grandfather said. "That much is certain."

"_Let's hope so."_ Shuji thought.

The End


End file.
